schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gross
Hauptfeldwebel '''Gross '''ist ein Schurke aus dem Manga ''Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ''und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Kruger ist ein rassistisches Mitglied der Sicherheitsbehörde Marleys und nutzt seine Position aus, um die unterdrückten Eldia leiden zu lassen. Tatsächlich macht er sich einen persönlichen Spaß daraus, gefangenen Eldia einen möglichst qualvollen Tod zu bereiten. Allerdings kommt er im Zuge einer solchen Operation selbst zu Tode, als sich sein Kamerad Eren Kruger als Eldia und Titanenwandler erweist und Gross einem seiner eigens geschaffenen Titanen zum Fraß vorwirft. Biographie Ermordung von Fay Jäger Gross ist ein hochrangiger Agent der Sicherheitsbehörde von Marley und der Vater von drei Söhnen. Als er eines Tages mit seinem Kollegen Eren Kruger den Dienst schwänzt und stattdessen auf einem Damm faulenzt, tauchen zwei Kinder aus dem Eldia-Ghetto, Grisha und Fay Jäger, auf. Kruger erkennt sie aufgrund ihres Armbands als Eldia aus dem Rebellio-Ghetto und fragt sie nach ihrer Ausgangserlaubnis. Als eins der Kinder, Grisha Jäger, verrät, dass sie keine Erlaubnis haben, lässt Kruger Grisha die Wahl zwischen „Arbeit“ oder „Strafe“ - den gängigen Optionen bei einer solchen Verfehlung. Grisha wählt Strafe und bittet darum, auch die Strafe seiner kleinen Schwester Fay auf sich nehmen zu dürfen. Kruger gewährt es und begann, Grisha zusammenzuschlagen währen Gross sich anbietet, Fay nach Hause zu bringen. thumb|250px|left|Gross lässt Fay von Hunden zerfleischen Stattdessen hat er aber weitaus düsteres vor. Von seiner Abneigung auf Eldia und seiner Überzeugung, dass man in kontinuierlichem Frieden vergisst was es bedeutet, am Leben zu sein, nutzt er die Gelegenheit um seinen drei Söhnen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er lässt Fay den Hunden seiner Söhne zum Fraß vorwerfen um ihnen zu beweisen, was es bedeutet, wirklich zu leben. Fays Leiche lassen sie später achtlos am Flussufer zurück. Als Fays Leiche am Fluss gefunden wurde, suchte Gross gemeinsam mit Kruger die Jäger-Familie auf. Er behauptete, Fay bis zum Tor von Rebellio gebracht zu haben und sie dort alleine gelassen zu haben, da sie an dem Tag viel zu tun hatten - Fay war seiner Meinung nach selbst schuld, da sie unerlaubt in der Stadt herumgelaufen war. Da Fay "nur" eine Eldia war, kam er problemlos mit der Lüge davon und Herr Jäger war sogar gezwungen, sich bei Gross zu bedanken. Als Gross daraufhin scharf fragte, ob Familie Jäger ihren Kindern auch die Verbrechen ihrer Ahnen gelehrt hatte, da Grisha scheinbar nicht wusste, was sich für "ihresgleichen" gehört, behauptete Herr Jäger unterwürfig, dass er sicher gehen wird, dass sein Sohn die Vergangenheit und die Sünde ihrer Vorfahren versteht. Paradis thumb|250px|Gross ruft Grice hinterher Fünfzehn Jahre später wird eine Rebellen-Organisation in Rebellio ausgehoben. Alle Mitglieder der Eldia-Rehabilitions-Gruppe werden verhört und dann per Schiff nach Paradis gebracht, wo sie zur Strafe in reine Titanen verwandelt werden sollen. Die Gefangenen werden auf der Hafen-Mauer aufgereiht und für die Injektion des Titanen-Serums vorbereitet. Daraufhin tritt auch Gross, der den Transport befehligt, auf die Mauer und tritt Grice, einen der Widerständler, der um sein Leben bettelt, gehässig von der Mauer. Aufgrund einer Sanddüne kommt Grice relativ unbeschadet am Grund an und Gross ruft ihm hinterher, dass er nach Norden rennen soll, da er so mit etwas Glück die rettenden Mauern erreichen könne. Als einer der Soldaten daraufhin fragt, was Gross tut, behauptet Gross hämisch, dass Grice die Mauern niemals erreichen wird. Stattdessen dient er dazu, die Titanen, zu denen seine Kameraden gleich werden werden, von dem Hafen wegzulocken und ins Landesinnere zu locken. Während Gross dies erklärt, erkennt Grisha Jäger - einer der gefangenen Widerständler - ihn als den Mann, der seine Schwester ermordet hat, wieder. Gross bekommt davon nichts mit und gibt stattdessen den Befehl, die Injektionen zu zücken und die Gefangenen in Titanen zu verwandeln. Nachdem den Gefangenen die Spritzen gesetzt wurden und sie von der Mauer gestoßen wurden, sieht Gross genüsslich zu, wie die Titanen Grice hinterherstürmen. Grisha schreit ihnen verzweifelt hinterher, dass sie aufhören sollen und Grice erkennen sollen, woraufhin Gross an Grisha und Kruger herantritt und sich über Grishas Lautstärke beschwert. Kruger entgegnet, dass er noch etwas von Grisha erfahren muss und rät Gross, mit den nächsten Gefangenen weiterzumachen. Bei der nächsten Gefangenen handelt es sich um Dina Jäger, Grishas Ehefrau, und Gross kommentiert ihr Aussehen und behauptet, dass es zu schade ist, dass sie eine Eldia ist. thumb|250px|left|Gross mit der Injektion Nachdem Dina verwandelt wurde und davongestapft ist, ruft Gross Grisha gehässig zu, dass sie ihn keines Blicks würdigt und Grice wohl attraktiver findet als ihn. Grisha schreit daraufhin, dass Gross den Mund halten soll und schreit, dass Gross derjenige ist, der Grishas achtjährige Schwester den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen hat. Überrascht nimmt Gross einen weiteren Gefangenen in Empfang und befiehlt den restlichen Soldaten, schon einmal zum Schiff zurückzukehren. Er beschließt nun, Grisha zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen leiden zu lassen und behauptet, dass er Grisha nicht in einen Titanen verwandeln wird. Stattdessen kündigt er an, den Gefangenen vor ihm in einen 3-4 Meter großen Titanen zu verwandeln, damit Grisha gegen diesen kämpfen kann. Geschockt fragt Grisha, warum Gross so etwas tut und ob er etwa wirklich sehen will, wie ein Titan einen Menschen frisst. Gross antwortet daraufhin lediglich, dass es unterhaltsam ist. Er behauptet, dass Frieden zwar eine schöne Sache ist, dass man im Frieden allerdings das Gefühl dafür verliert, am Leben zu sein. Er injiziert dem Gefangenen vor ihm nun das Titanenserum während er davon spricht, dass es auch eine Art Lektion war, Grishas Schwester den Hunden seiner Söhne zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Er tritt den Gefangenen von der Mauer und als Grisha ihn fragt, ob sein Herz nicht weh tut, behauptet Gross, dass er die Frage zwar versteht - alleine die Vorstellung, dass einem seiner Söhne so etwas geschehen könnte, schnürt sein Herz zusammen - doch dass es letztendlich das Beste war, da Fay eine Eldia war. thumb|250px|Gross wird gefressen Er verweist auf den Titanen zu ihren Füßen und behauptet, dass eine einzige Injektion ausreicht, um Eldia in solche Monster zu verwandeln, so dass es gerechtfertigt und wünschenswert ist, die Eldia ausnahmslos auszulöschen. Er behauptet, dass die Eldia die Mörder sind und behauptet auch, dass Grisha und die Widerständler Eldia auslöschen wollten. Sarkastisch fragt er, ob Grishas Herz ihm bei dem Gedanken nicht weh tut, bevor er ihn packt um ihn von der Mauer zu werfen. Während er mit dem sich sträubenden Grisha ringt, wird Gross überraschend von Kruger von der Mauer gestoßen - Kruger ist in Wahrheit selbst ein Eldia und der geheime Anführer des Widerstands. Am Grund der Sanddüne wird Gross sofort von dem Titanen gepackt, den er gerade noch verwandelt hat, und schreit verzweifelt, bis der Titan ihm den Kopf abbeißt. Galerie KrugerErwischtGrisha.png|Kruger und Gross erwischen Grisha und Fay GrossRaucht.png|Gross spricht mit Grisha GrossGestoßen.png|Gross wird von der Mauer gestoßen GrossGefallen.png|Gross sieht sich einem Titanen gegenüber Navigation Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Tot